


when you hold your hands with me

by satiricaldepression



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay, Switch Han Seungwoo, Switch Kang Seungsik, Threesome, Voyeurism, degrading, i swear it's not as nsfw as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricaldepression/pseuds/satiricaldepression
Summary: If Seungwoo had to explain how he ended up here, in the hospital, with an excessive amount of bandages being wrapped around his left arm while Seungsik tackles the doctor with an abundance of questions about his boyfriend’s wellbeing and if Seungwoo will make it through the night, he could really only blame Sejun.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83
Collections: Lucky 7 Victon





	when you hold your hands with me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 5 + 1 the five kinks person A and person B try plus the one they actually like.
> 
> tw //
> 
> part 5 (v.) includes a tiny injury from a knife! there's no mentions of blood or any descriptions of scars but just in case that's something you're sensitive to!
> 
> also! i did slight research on every kink i mentioned but i'm dumb so please take everything with a grain of salt and do not consider any of information i mentioned to be "facts"!
> 
> thank u pls enjoy

“You guys are so boring!” Sejun sighs dramatically as he sinks further into the seat of their booth, taking a sip of his beer.

“We are not boring!” Seungwoo tries to defend himself, though it’s no use trying to convince Sejun of anything other than his already formulated opinions.

“Yes you are!” Sejun yells with his arms extended. “You and Seungsik-hyung never wanna come out with us anymore!”

“Hey, we’re at a bar _right now_!”

“Only because I forced you too. If I hadn't practically dragged you out by the ear, what would you guys be doing right now? Probably watching Disney movies in bed before calling it a night and turning in at 10PM, like an old married couple.” Sejun fakes a face of disgust.

“10PM is late okay!”

“For the elderly!” Sejun pouts, attaching himself to his boyfriend, Byungchan’s, side. “You guys probably have boring sex too.”

Seungwoo nearly spits his drink out on the whole table. “Sejun!”

“What! Can you blame me for thinking so? You guys have never once shared any interesting sex stories with us!”

“Some people like to keep that stuff private!” Seungwoo yells, he can already feel himself blushing at the topic. “Unlike you and Byungchan.”

“You’re just jealous we have a healthy relationship and can be open with our sex lives because we don’t let haters like you shame us!” Sejun turns to his boyfriend, “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Byungchan just laughs, planting a kiss on the shorter boy’s forehead. “Look Seungwoo, maybe Sejun’s right, maybe you two could use a little spicing things up.”

“But we _do_ have a healthy relationship.” Seungwoo frowns, suddenly overwhelmed with the thought that there might be something wrong with their relationship. Seungsik doesn’t feel this way, does he?

Byungchan can see the worry in his face and is quick to reassure him, “Of course, you guys have an amazing relationship, Seungsik loves you so much and that would never change, but it wouldn’t hurt to try something new, would it?”

“Huh.” Seungwoo thinks about it. Maybe they are a little boring, aren’t they? But nothing is wrong with boring. So what if they like having missonary sex and don’t spend every waking minute thinking about trying new kinks? Some people like staying in to watch Disney movies on a Saturday evening!

Seungwoo’s still thinking, when Seungsik finally returns from the bathroom, taking his seat back on Seungwoo’s side of the booth, pressing himself right up to his boyfriend’s side where he belongs.

“What’d I miss?” he takes a sip of his beer before turning to his boyfriend who’s now sulking, staring at his own beer bottle with a pout. “And why does Seungwoo look so sad all of a sudden?”

“He’s sad you guys have boring sex.” Sejun answers.

Seungsik also almost spits his drink out across the table. “What?!”

“I am not sad we having boring sex!” Seungwoo practically screams.

“Aha! so you admit you have boring sex!” 

“You think we have boring sex?”

Seungwoo sighs. “Seungsik, we’re going home right now.”

  
  
  
  


“So…”

'I don’t think we have boring sex!” Seungwoo whines, burying his face further into Seungsik’s shoulder.

They’re in a cab on the way home from the bar, Seungwoo pouting the entire way, extremely adament about the fact that he loves having sex with Seungsik!

“Hey, baby, don’t be sad,” Seungsik lifts Seungwoo’s face off his neck and cups his cheeks with both hands. “I’m just teasing you.”

Seungwoo pouts even more.

And it’s so endearing Seungsik giggles, planting a kiss right on his nose between his adorably sulky eyes.

“Maybe Sejun is right, though.” Seungwoo stares, “are we boring?”

“Maybe a little bit.” and at that Seungwoo gapes, but Seungsik is quick to reassure, “But there’s nothing wrong with boring. As long as we’re happy, that’s what's important.”

“Are you happy?”

“Of course. We could be homeless and living on the streets, but I'd still be happy as long as I'm with you.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Seungwoo can’t help but smile as he shoves Seungsik off of him causing them to burst into a fit of giggles. “I’m happy too.”

“You better be,” Seungsik kisses Seungwoo once. and then twice.

“But…”

“But?” it’s Seungsik’s turn to gape, “but what?”

“But…” Seungwoo continues, “maybe we should try something new.”

“Something new?”

“In bed.”

“Oh.”

“Is that a terrible idea?”

“No,” Seungsik answers slowly. “But is that something you want? You’re not just letting Sejun get to you.”

“I think so.”

“Then we can try whatever you want, baby,”

They spend the rest of the car ride making out.

  
  
  
  


**i.**

“Handcuffs?”

“Mhm,” Seungwoo hums, dangling the metal links in front of Seungsik’s face. “I got them from Chan.”

“From Chan? Why does Chan have handcuffs.”

“Well he—”

“Nevermind don’t answer that.” Seungsik scrunches his face. “I don’t wanna know what weird shit he does in the bedroom….”

There’s an awkward pause.

“You know we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to right?”

“Of course, but I want to. If you want to.”

Seungwoo nods.

“Besides it’ll be fun, I think. and I'm open to trying anything.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

Seungwoo starts by kissing him, how he always does, slowly as he pushes Seungsik further on the bed until his back hits their headboard.

And Seungsik kisses back, and it’s not long before they're both panting into each other’s mouths, one hand gripping Seungwoo’s hair and another one under his shirt.

“Off,” Seungsik says, and Seungwoo can’t help but laugh as he separates them for a moment to yank off his shirt and then Seungsik’s.

Seungwoo’s kissed Seungsik a million times but he’ll probably never get used to the feeling of licking into the younger’s mouth, trying to consume him in every way possible, breathing him in and out.

It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand straight and he feels all tingly with warmth.

And it all just feels so _hot._

He feels that familiar heat in his groin causing him to groan and he separates himself from Seungsik’s lips for another second.

Seungsik whines almost immediately.

Seungwoo giggles, placating the younger with a peck on his nose, “As much as i’d love to keep making out with you shirtless like two horny teenagers…”

Seungsik smacks him on the shoulder.

Seungsik offers both his wrists to Seungwoo, extending them out in front of him with a pout on his lips, “Arrest me.”

He’s so adorable, Seungwoo ashamed he lets the feeling go straight to his dick.

He takes one of his wrists, locking on the cuff and then attaching it to their leftmost bed post. He does the same to the right side until Seungsik is securely held in place, held up slightly by both of his arms on either side.

“You okay?” Seungwoo checks making sure it’s not too tight or uncomfortable.

Seungsik nods.

So Seungwoo kisses him again, until they’re both worked up once more and Seungsik starts pawing at the older’s pants. Seungwoo giggles at the action but complies, shrugging down his jeans and his boxer too. He taps on Seungsik’s waist, getting him to lift his hips off the bed so he can help him tug off his pants too.

“Can I get you ready?”

Seungsik nods eagerly and Seungwoo’s hands travel all the way from his chest down to his thighs right to his ass. Seungwoo’s barely touched him yet but he’s already so antsy and he jumps slightly when Seungwoo’s cold slicked fingers start prodding at his rim.

The movement strains his handcuffs and he winces when the metal pushes into his wrist a little too hard.

Seungwoo notices, of course.

“You okay?”

He nods. “keep going.”

So he does, pushing in one finger. Followed by another, and then another.

Seungsik is whining already, twisting in the sheets with every thrust of Seungwoo’s fingers and instinctively reaching out to grab something each time.

Though he’s met with nothing but the tug of metal against his soft skin, inhaling sharply at the slight sting of pain.

Which doesn’t go unnoticed by Seungwoo.

“Does it hurt, baby?”

“I’m fine.”

Followed by another wince.

Seungwoo pulls his fingers out making Seungsik whimper, “Hyung.”

“It hurts, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It was fine.”

Seungwoo stares, then abruptly thrusts his fingers back in, making Seungsik whine before straining against the handcuffs once more.

“Ow ow ow, ok wait—”

Seungwoo only feels a little bad about that, “See!”

“Okay maybe it hurt, but it was fine!”

“But I don't like seeing you in pain…” Seungwoo shys away a bit, looking down at the sheets rather than at Seungsik. “I’m sorry this is so dumb, this was my idea and I can’t even—”

“Hey, no, baby don't say that, it’s okay.” He tries to reach and put a hand to Seungwoo, forgetting his arms are _still_ rendered immobile. This time they both laugh. “Besides, I don’t like that I can't touch you.”

Seungwoo sighs, It’s okay. We’ll just… try something else.”

Seungsik nods. “Now get me out of these things before they cut my hands off.”

“Right.” Seungwoo climbs back onto Seungsik, reaching up to toggle the safety lock on the toy handcuffs.

Seungsik pulls his arms down, rubbing a thumb over his own sore wrists.

“My poor baby,” Seungwoo coos, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. He plants a kiss on each of Seungsik’s arms. “I’m sorry, again.”

“It’s okay,” Seungsik nuzzles into his touch until they’re both laying down.

It’s a little uncomfortable, naked and still cooling down from their failed attempt at _Operation Save Seungsik from Seungwoo’s Old Man Tendencies_ (as Sejun so kindly phrased it) _,_ but they fall asleep like that.

**ii.**

Seeing how eager Seungwoo was to try something new was so endearing to Seungsik. He was like a little kid excited to play on the basketball team— except in this case rather than playing basketball, Seungwoo and Seungsik are having sex.

Seungwoo insisted that if they continued trying new things that they should take turns even though Seungsik reassured him a million times that he was on board with whatever Seungwoo wanted.

So now it was Seungsik’s turn to suggest something.

“Orgasm denial.”

“Yeah! it’s like you stop me every time I get really close to finishing.” Seungsik beams a little too much, a little excited at the prospect of something that was _his_ idea.

“So edging?”

“Yeah! no, I mean guess they’re the same thing yeah…” Seungsik’s confidence is quickly replaced with embarrassment. “Or I don’t know maybe that was a dumb idea…”

“No! It’s not dumb! I just… that’s something you’d like?”

“I don’t know,” Seungsik answers honestly. “But that’s why we’re trying it out, right?”

Seungwoo nods affirmatively. “You’re right. Let’s do it.”

Eighteen and a half minutes later, Seungsik finds himself back against the mattress and Seungwoo between his legs, mouth bobbing up and down his dick in fast motions.

“Hyung,” Seungsik coos.

He close, and Seungwoo can tell, so he chooses this as the moment to separate himself completely from his boyfriend, lips sliding off with a pop.

“Hyung,” he whines again, “why’d you’d stop?”

“Because you wanted me too.”

“Oh.” Seungsik frowns, “Yeah I did.”

“So what now?”

“Do it again, I guess?”

And Seungwoo does exactly that. He goes back to mouthing at Seungsik’s dick, but instead of the obscene motions from moments earlier, he starts giving little kitten licks at the head.

Seungsik is less than satisfied. But Seungwoo quickly works him up again.

Seungwoo moans around his cock when Seungsik starts canting his hips up, pushing himself further into Seungwoo’s throat.

Seungwoo removes himself again, a string of spit still stuck to his lips when he pulls off and lets out a little giggle.

“This is what you wanted right?”

Seungsik pouts. “Hyung”

“What’s the matter, baby?”

“So mean.”

“Mean? You asked for this, baby.” Seungwoo grins.

“But…”

“But?”

“I don’t like it. Please get me off hyung, please, please. Need you.” Seungsik starts begging and his eyes squeeze shut while he squirms, trying to push his legs together in an attempt for just a little relief.

He looks so adorably frustrated already that Seungwoo can’t help but give in, leaving a little kiss on his pout before returning his attention to Seungsik’s dick once more. “Okay, baby.”

This time Seungwoo does not hesitate to give his all, pushing down as far as he can until he feels Seungsik hit the back throat, letting out a moan himself at how _full_ his mouth feels. That only pushes Seungsik further along, not just because of the feeling of the vibration but also the sound of his boyfriend’s pretty voice and sounds.

“Please don’t stop.” Seungsik can feel himself getting closer, for the third time this night, and he’s so hard it almost hurts.

Seungwoo doesn’t stop, taking one of his hands out of Seungsik’s to grip at the base of his dick, just where his mouth fails to reach.

Seungsik gets even louder, sounds like he’s about to cry, almost. Seungwoo takes one of Seungsik’s hands and places it on his own head.

Seungsik knows what he means, and grips Seungwoo’s hair, tugging on the soft strands a bit before shoving his head down on his cock and fucking into his mouth at the fastest pace he can manage. (Which really isn’t too fast, because he’s so overwhelmed, he’s struggling to have the strength to push his hips off the bed.)

Seungwoo’s just moaning louder, and the obscene sounds of his spit squelching as his head moves up down Seungsik’s cock is what really pushes Seungsik over the edge.

He grabs Seungwoo’s hair again, and pulls his head off. The sight of Seungwoo’s swollen lips and soft eyes make his dick twitch, and he strokes himself to completion before cumming all over Seungwoo’s face.

It takes a minute for him to calm down and he’s still breathing heavily as Seungwoo gets up from the bed to go to the bathroom. He can hear the water running.

When Seungwoo comes back washcloth and starts wiping between Seungsik’s thighs is when he realizes, “Wait, what about—”

But then he sees the wet patch on the front of his pants and Seungwoo smiles almost sheepishly. “I’m fine.”

Seungsik giggles, and then Seungwoo does too, because Seungwoo just came in his pants and they really _do_ act like a bunch of horny teenagers.

“So how was that?” Seungwoo’s voice is soft when he finishes changing and cleaning them both up, sitting himself next to Seungsik.

“Well the ending was great, you were great.” Seungsik breathes out a laugh. “But as for the whole ‘not letting me cum’ thing, yeah that was not so great.”

Seungwoo laughs. “No?”

Seungsik pushes his lips together and shakes his head like a puppy.

“Okay then. No more orgasm denial, or edging, or whatever you wanna call it.”

“No more orgasm denial.” Seungsik affirms.

And that’s the end of the conversation because it’s that easy. Everything is that easy between Seungsik and Seungwoo because that’s just how they are.

Seungwoo wraps an arm around Seungsik and it somehow turns into a tickle fight and as they’re laughing and pushing each other around, Seungsik can't help but feel so warm.

  
  


**iii.**

“So you want me to insult you?”

Seungwoo nods.

“But isn’t that mean?”

“Yeah that’s the point.” He smiles.

Seungsik frowns. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t want to?” The way Seungwoo’s lips purse into a small pout instantly tugs at Seungsik’s heart.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, honestly it does sound kinda hot,” Seungsik assures. “But it just doesn’t feel right insulting you.”

Seungsik can still sense Seungwoo’s disappointment and speaks up again before he can say anything.

“But we can still try it.”

“Really?” Seungwoo’s eyes brighten and he looks so cute all Seungsik can think is _yes really, absolutely anything in the world for you especially if you keep looking that cute, you big baby._

“Yes really.”

And the way Seungwoo smiles in that moment makes it oh so worth it as long as Seungsik can make him keep smiling like that.

“Yay!”

He almost sounds like a kid and Seungsik is so endeared. The contrast of what he’s agreeing to is almost laughable.

They’re in the living room this time, and it’s a relatively small apartment, but Seungsik loves it dearly. They sit on the couch, which is also relatively small, but it’s comfortable enough for two people to lay on and gets the job done.

_(“Hey let’s get that red one!”_

_“The red one?”_

_“Yeah! It’s so nice! And look, it’s soft too!”_

_And Seungsik could never say no to Seungwoo when he smiles that bright.)_

Seungwoo lays down first, and Seungsik climbs on top of him. It’s an awkward fit, but it works for them. Seungwoo shifts, reaching up to kiss Seungsik on the lips.

Except, he doesn’t get to. Because Seungsik is pulling away so he can’t reach. “No.”

Seungwoo gapes. “No?!”

“Good boys ask first.”

Oh. That does something to Seungwoo and he feels his pants tighten embarrassingly quickly into this whole thing as he remembers what they’re doing.

“Well?”

Oh, Seungsik is _so_ hot. He whines. “Please, Sikie? Please, please let me kiss you, I’ll be a good boy.”

“I don’t know,” Seungsik pauses, and really he’s just trying to come up with what to say next because this is all so new. “Do you deserve it?”

Seungwoo keens. “Yes! I’m always a good boy! The best boy for Seungsikie!” He’s aware of how overly eager he sounds, and he questions if maybe it’s a little too much, but then Seungsik is coming down to kiss him. First just a peck, but then again faster, rougher.

Seungwoo smiles into it. But then it’s all gone, all too fast, and Seungwoo is chasing his lips when Seungsik pulls back up. He whines at the loss of warmth.

“Bad boy.” Seungsik scolds, “Good boys take what they’re given and don’t ask for more.”

But that only makes Seungwoo pout more, because Seungsik is finally being _mean,_ he doesn’t even know how to react.

“Dumb baby,” Seungsik cups Seungwoo’s cheek with one hand. “Can’t even speak because all you can think about is getting fucked.”

Seungwoo turns away from his touch, facing the couch inwards. “Not true.” He mumbles

“Speak up, baby.”

“I said, not true.” Seungwoo’s frowns.

“No? Not true?” Seungsik grabs Seungwoo’s chin and turns his head back to face him. “Really?”

He grinds his hips forward and Seungwoo lets at a loud sigh at the feeling of his crotch against his own.

“Answer me, baby,” Seungsik says softly before repeating the motion, making whimpers escape from Seungwoo’s mouth as he chases the friction.

“I—”

“You what?” Seungsik shifts his position, hiking a knee in between Seungwoo’s legs and pressing down. Seungwoo’s moans at the pressure, trying to push himself upwards and he basically ruts against Seungsik’s thigh.

Seungwoo can’t respond, already turned incoherent and his skin burns with embarrassment at how quickly Seungsik could reduce him to just a whimpering mess.

“Hyung,” Seungsik coos, “Can I even call you that? Hyung? You’re not acting like a hyung right now, are you, baby?”

Seungwoo gasps loudly when he thrusts his hips up at the same time Seungsik moves his leg and the hard friction against his clothed dick just feels _so good._

“Seungsikie, oh Sikie.”

Seungsik grins. “Call me hyung, baby.”

“ _Hyung._ Hyung. It feels so good, oh, Seungsikie _hyung.”_

Seungsik can’t lie when he says hearing that from Seungwoo makes his dick unbelievably harder if that’s even possible. From that point on, it’s a lot quieter, Seungwoo’s moans replaced with small whimpers of _“hyung”_ and “ _baby.”_ They’re practically dry humping and it only takes a few more minutes of Seungwoo frantically trying to rub himself on Seungsik’s pretty clothed legs until they’re both cumming in their pants.

Seungsik breathes out a shaky exhale, dropping himself down on top of Seungwoo.

Seungwoo is still panting.

“You okay, baby?”

Seungwoo hums, nodding into his shoulder.

They stay like that for a few minutes. But then Seungsik’s pushing himself off the sofa causing Seungwoo to reach his arms out and try to pull his boyfriend back.

Seungsik laughs, “We have to clean up, baby.”

Seungwoo doesn’t budge so Seungsik takes advantage of his arms being wrapped around him and stands up, Seungwoo cradled like a baby.

After he carries them back to their bedroom and they’re changed into some loose clean clothes is when Seungsik finally speaks up again.

“Hyung?”

“Hm?” The word reminds Seungwoo of only moments earlier and he can’t stop himself from blushing as he thinks back to how embarrassing he was acting.

“Did you like that?”

It takes Seungwoo a moment to answer. He has to think about it. Did he like having Seungsik call him dumb? If he’s honest, then yes, he loved it. Loved the feeling of calling Seungsik _hyung_ and having him tell him how stupid he is for his dick. Thinking about it now just makes Seungwoo turn even redder. But then Seungwoo realizes, what he likes even more than Seungsik calling him a bad boy, is when Seungsik called him a _good boy._

“Seungwoo?”

“I did like it,” he smiles, “but…”

“But?” Concern easily paints itself over Seungsik’s face. “Did I go too far? I’m sorry I should’ve—”

Seungwoo cuts him off. “It’s okay, Sikie, you didn’t do anything wrong, I just…” 

Seungsik tilts his head with pursed lips.

“I just think that instead of insulting me _,_ you could maybe instead, compliment me?”

“Compliment you?”

Seungwoo nods. “Like when you called me a good boy.”

“Oh.”

Seungwoo feels shy all of sudden. But then Seungsik rests a hand against his neck, slowly stroking the pad of his thumb against Seungwoo’s throat. It’s comforting.

“We can do that.”

“We can?”

Seungsik hums. “Of course. Whatever you want, baby. Anything for my good boy.”

Seungwoo hates that he feels that between his legs. “Sikie,” he whines.

And Seungsik only laughs. “So no more insults?”

“Just for now,” Seungwoo states. “But I’m not gonna lie, you’re so sexy when you’re calling me dumb.”

It’s Seungsik turn to blush. “Hyung!”

“Actually I take back the no insults thing, call me a dumb whore I wanna hear how it sounds from you.”

“Seungwoo!”

**iv.**

Seungwoo likes being praised. Seungsik makes a mental note of this after their last attempt at _spicing up the bedroom._

And if Seungwoo likes being praised by his boyfriend, then surely he would like being praised by someone else too, right?

“Are you sure Seungwoo is okay with this?” 

“Mhm,” Seungsik nods, patting the spot on the bed next to him for Subin to sit. “Are you sure _you’re_ okay with this?”

“Very sure.” 

Though as much as Subin assures Seungsik that he _definitely_ wants this, his actions aren’t as bold as his words, and he sits on the bed shyly, hands crossed over his legs.

 _Cute_.

“Tell me, Subin,” Seungsik starts. “Why’d you agree to doing this with me and Seungwoo-hyung so easily?”

Subin thinks for a moment, then shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Well when you asked, I knew I wanted to, that’s for sure. But as for _why_ , I just thought, why not? I’m not in a relationship right now, and who knows when the opportunity to do something like this might happen again, you know. Plus you and hyung are really hot.”

Seungsik blushes at the unexpected compliment before continuing. “You know you don’t have to do this right?”

“Of course I know that.”

“You can back out any time you want.”

Subin just nods, affirming that _yes, he knows all this._

“Okay,” Seungsik breathes out. “Then let’s do it.”

And it’s almost as if on cue that they hear the water in the shower stop and minutes later Seungwoo steps out of the bathroom. He only has on a loose shirt and his hair is still dripping water where he fails to dry it off with the towel in his hand.

“Oh wow,” Subin makes his presence known again and both men look at him. His eyes are glued to Seungwoo’s chest and the faint outline of his body against the thin material of his shirt.

Seungsik notices of course, “Seungwoo-hyung has such a nice body, doesn’t he, Subin-ah?”

Subin swallows, nodding.

“Don’t you wanna know what it feels like?”

And that’s the only cue Seungwoo needs to stop standing by the door frame and finally make his way to the bed with the other two.

Seungsik initiates everything, just because that’s who he is, and he’s pretty sure if he didn’t do something then the other two would still just be staring at each other. He kisses Seungwoo first, just because, and Subin stares in awe. When they finally break apart minutes later, Subin’s still gawking, mouth hanging open and a hand already shoved inside his sweats.

Seungsik laughs at the sight. “You want a turn, Subinie?”

He’s nodding immensely, no words able to leave his still parted lips

So Seungsik shifts to face the other side of the bed, and kisses the younger. It’s different from how he kisses Seungwoo, who’s all pliant and giving. It’s faster, and all teeth as Subin tries to bite with each movement he makes. He's forceful and Seungsik almost giggles at how he’s trying to take control completely. He let’s Subin guide his hand to his waist, pulling Seungsik closer.

It's not until Seungwoo lets out a soft whine, that they finally stop.

“Poor baby,” Seungsik jokes, “You wanna kiss Subinie, too?”

Seungwoo just whines and it’s then that Subin finally speaks again. “Hyung,” they both look at him. “Don’t you think I’m cute?”

And Seungwoo has to admit, he really does think Subin is adorable.

Seungsik motions for Subin to go to Seungwoo so he does exactly that, crawling into the older’s lap.

They kiss, and suddenly Seungsik knows exactly how Subin feels as he watches them try to devour each other’s mouths, the sound of their lips opening and closing against each as they swap spit.

Things are going well, Seungsik thinks, and he’s glad, everything seems so easy. Until it’s suddenly not.

Because the longer he watches Seungwoo kiss Subin, the more _jealous_ he feels.

Yeah, he’s jealous.

He’s watching his boyfriend make out with one of their best friends and all he can think is that his boyfriend should be kissing _him._

He doesn’t even realize how long he’s been boring holes into the two of them until Seungwoo calls out his name.

“Sikie?”

He feigns a smile. But as much as he wants to continue, for Seungwoo, he just can’t.

“I can’t do this.”

“What?” Seungwoo asks.

“I said, I can’t do this.” Seungsik spits between gritted teeth. It comes out harsher than he had intended.

“What do you mean?” Subin asks, still seated on top of Seungwoo.

“I mean,” Seungsik glares. He’s aware of how mean he probably looks but he can’t exactly get himself to care. “Get off my fucking boyfriend.”

“Sikie—”

“I’m leaving,” Seungsik decides, and he walks out of the room.

When the door shuts and he is finally in the safety of their living room, he lets out a breath.

He knows he’s acting like a child, but he can’t help it. Seungwoo is _his_ boyfriend. He should be the only one who gets to kiss Seungwoo. He decides then that from now only he will be the only person to kiss Seungwoo, folding his arms across his chest stubbornly.

Seungsik never thought of himself as a jealous person. And as much as he still wants to deny that he _isn’t_ , he had to admit he was ten thousand percent jealous of seeing Subin on Seungwoo that he genuinely considered punching the younger.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening and he turns around to see Subin quietly trying to exit.

Seungsik opens his mouth, he knows he should apologize, he was kind of really rude and it wasn’t Subin’s fault at all.

But Subin starts talking first. “It’s okay, hyung. I get it, don’t worry.” And that’s all he says before rushing out the front door and leaving their apartment.

Seungwoo exits the bedroom a minute after. He’s fully clothed now, a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

“Sik?”

“Oh god,” Seungsik buries his face in the side of the couch. “Look, hyung, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me I just, when Subin—”

“It’s okay,” Seungwoo sits next to him, easily prying Seungsik's face off the cushions and into his arms.

“No, it’s not okay,” Seungsik is rambling into his chest. “This was my idea and I got jealous and I was stupid and I’m sorry.”

“Seungsik stop apologizing,” Seungwoo breathes out. “It’s okay, baby. Like you said, this was your idea. And if you suddenly changed your mind, then that’s okay.”

“But I wanted you to—”

“Enough about me. You said you’d try anything I wanted, and I wanted to do the same for you. I want you to be happy and comfortable.”

“I—”

“Shhh let me finish. I want you to be happy. So you need to let me know what you’re comfortable with and what you’re not.”

Seungsik nods.

“Promise me,” Seungwoo squishes Seungsik closer to him. “Promise me you’ll tell me if you feel uncomfortable about any of this, or about anything at all.”

“I promise,” he manages to mumble out against Seungwoo’s chest. “Now let go, you’re suffocating me.”

Though, of course, all Seungwoo does is wrap his arms tighter around. And Seungsik can’t complain, not when the action makes him feel all warm and fuzzy, inside and out.

Eventually he lets go, and suddenly there’s nothing stopping him from bursting with laughter.

“What?” Seungsik frowns.

“You looked like you were gonna rip his face off.” Seungwoo can’t stop giggling between every word.

“I _was_ going to rip his face off if he didn’t get off of you!”

“You told him to kiss me!”

“Well, I changed my mind!”

Seungwoo doesn’t stop laughing so Seungsik opts to keep smacking him until he stops. It does nothing to stop Seungwoo.

He actually feels even worse, now that he thinks about it, and makes a mental note to apologize to Subin and assure him that it’s not his fault that Seungsik is apparently a _jealous bitch._

Seungwoo finally calms down after a little more teasing and two threats from Seungsik about him sleeping out in the living room.

“So… no more threesomes?”

“No more threesomes.” Seungsik affirms.

“But what if we asked Se—”

Seungsik’s jaw drops, “Seungwoo!”

“I’m kidding!”

Seungsik pouts, “not funny.”

“You really are a jealous baby,” Seungwoo teases. 

“I’m not,” Seungsik whines, “but maybe I just want you all to myself.”

  
  


**v.**

“Are you sure about this?” Seungwoo asks.

“Yes.”

“You’re not just saying yes because I want to?”

“Correct.” 

“So you’re completely fine holding a knife up to my neck while we have sex?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“But is that what _you_ want?”

“I want whatever you want, Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo frowns. 

“Didn’t we already go through this,” Seungsik rubs a thumb along Seungwoo’s cheek. “I promised I’d tell you if I was uncomfortable, and I’m not. If this is what you wanna do, then me too.”

“I love you,” is all Seungwoo says.

Seungsik giggles, “and I love you too. So let me do this for you.”

“Okay..”

Seungwoo was absolutely terrified of bringing up the concept of knifeplay to Seungsik. but after part of his extensive kink research (as Sejun had called it) he was interested enough to want to try it. The only thing preventing him was that he was scared how the younger would react. but seeing how easily Seungsik said gave Seungwoo a little burst of confidence.

He honestly wasn’t sure himself if the concept of knives in the bedroom was even something he liked. But the idea intrigued him enough and you never know if you like something until you try it.

And so after a long night of very extensive and detailed research, Seungwoo comes home from work with a brand new kitchen knife. He makes sure to clean it with rubbing alcohol so it’d be as sanitary and sterile as possible.

The blade is thin and feels light in his hand despite being roughly eight inches long and made of stainless steel. The handle is quite long too, fitting almost perfectly into his large hands. It’ll probably look even bigger in Seungsik’s tiny ones. It’s extremely sharp because Seungwoo had read online that it’s important to get either a really dull knife, or a really sharp knife, because anything in between could probably lead to disfigured flesh and excessive bleeding if handled improperly. He chose the latter.

“So what, I’m just supposed to just point this knife at you.”

“Yep.” Seungwoo nods.

“What if I accidentally cut you?”

“You won’t.”

“But—”

“I trust you, Sik.”

“And I trust you.” Seungsik tries to smile. “I just, don’t really trust myself.”

“We don’t have to do this.”

Seungsik takes a breath in and out. “No, we’re doing this, I can do this.”

And so they do it all over again, like always. They kiss and kiss until they’re longing for something more than just each other's mouths, and Seungwoo deems it fit to bring the knife out.

Seungsik isn't quite sure to start but he’s careful when he brings the blade up to Seungwoo's collarbone, gently tracing his shoulders with the dull end.

It makes Seungwoo shiver.

“You okay?”

Seungwoo nods, “keep going.”

And Seungsik isn’t really sure _how_ to keep going, but he tries, flipping the blade to it’s sharp side. His motions are slow and extremely precise, letting out a shaky exhale as he hovers the knife so close Seungwoo could probably feel it dragging against the tiny hairs on his skin.

He’s still fully clothed, though Seungwoo’s shirt has been long forgotten on their bedroom floor. He pauses for a moment, setting the knife down on their nightstand with a small sigh of relief. Seungwoo can see him physically untense. He takes the opportunity to lift Seungwoo by the hips, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off just until they’re bunched around his ankles. 

He preps Seungwoo, one finger at a time until he has three fucking in and out of the older’s hole excruciatingly slow, and an excessive amount of lube dripping off his hand and between Seungwoo’s thighs.

“God you feel so tight.”

And Seungwoo just whimpers at the words. It has been a while since Seungwoo’s last bottomed, what with all they’re previous failed attempts at intercourse, and Seungsik’s recent decree from a couple weeks ago of become a pillow prince since he _always has to top it’s not fair hyung my thighs are tired can you please fuck me, Seungwoo, pleaseeeee._ (Though if anything, bottoming only hurts Seungsik’s thighs more due to Seungwoo’s habit of bending his legs impossibly far up as he rams into him excruciatingly hard.)

“I’m ready, Sikie, please fuck me now. Please.”

He sounds so desperate and that’s all Seungsik needs before he slicks up his cock and finally pushes into Seungwoo.

They both moan loudly at the feeling, and Seungsik tries to give Seungwoo a moment to adjust but he’s already urging Seungsik to _move, please, baby please please move._

So he does just that drawing his hips back slowly before slamming back in, until he sets a quick and brutal pace.

Seungwoo whines at every thrust, the room filling with his moans and the sound of Seungsik’s skin slapping against his. He lets out a particularly loud gasp and it’s then that Seungsik remembers the knife abandoned on their nightstand. He reaches for it, and attempts to hold it back up to Seungwoo’s neck, hand shaky.

The sight of the blade reappearing in his boyfriend’s hand makes Seungwoo gasp and Seungsik definitely feels it when he clenches around him. His hips stutter at the sensation, and he doesn’t even realize how much he’s shaking, how much his hands are trembling until his arms falter a bit and before he knows it, he’s losing control of the knife. It slips from his hands and falls against the sheet, though not without bumping into Seungwoo on the way down, nicking the top of his shoulder.

It’s Seungsik that screams, “OH MY GOD.” He pulls out of Seungwoo and the elder can’t help that he reacts by letting out a soft whimper. “OH MY GOD SEUNGWOO I AM SORRY OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY.”

He quickly jumps off the bed and disappears into their bathroom before returning in what feels like less than a second with a wet towel, a bottle of water, and their first aid kit.

“Oh my god I can’t believe I did this, I am such an idiot. Are you okay? I’m so sorry, hyung, I can’t believe I was so stupid I just—”

Seungwoo cuts him off. “Sik, I’m fine.”

Seungsik doesn’t listen though, he seems like he’s almost on the brink of tears when he says, “No you’re not, I’m hurt you. You’re hurt, look you’re bleeding, and it’s my fault.”

“It’s just a little cut, baby, I’m fine.”

“We have to go to the hospital,” Seungsik decides.

“Sikie—”

But that’s the end of the conversation because Seungsik’s already fixing his clothes and helping Seungwoo back into his jeans.

Seungwoo wants to attest, say he’s fine and that they really don’t need to go to the hospital, but Seungsik’s dead set on going and there’s no changing his mind. At least they live less than ten minutes away from the nearest one.

An hour later Seungwoo finds himself seated on a hospital bed, bandages wrapped all around his left shoulder as well as all the surrounding skin. An unnecessary precaution that Seungsik had _accidentally_ yelled at the poor nurse about until she gave in and basically mummified half of Seungwoo’s body.

“So he’s okay, right?” Seungsik asks the doctor monitoring Seungwoo’s vitals for the nth time.

“Yes,” he assures, for the nth time. “Your boyfriend is okay.”

“Oh thank god,” Seungsik sighs.

“It wasn’t a deep cut at all, not much bigger than a papercut actually. You probably could have just avoided the whole visit and put on a bandaid at home.” 

The doctor still takes Seungwoo’s temperature though, finishing all basic procedures before leaving the room and telling the two they’re free to check out whenever they’re ready.

“I’m sorry,” Seungsik says again sheepishly.

“For what? Accidentally cutting me? Or for making us rush to the hospital at 1AM when I told you _I was fine.”_

“Umm,” Seungsik blinks, “sorry for both?”

Seungwoo just laughs, “come here you idiot.” He pulls his boyfriend into his airs and squeezes him tightly. (Despite Seungsik’s cries of _hey! you’re still injured!)_

“You don’t have to apologize for anything,” he whispers into his hair, his chin resting and Seungsik’s head. He pulls off the look Seungsik in the eyes. “Thank you.”

“Thank you? For what, almost killing you?”

“No, dummy, for always wanting to do what I want to do, and for always taking care of me. You were nervous, yet you still did it for me. And when things went wrong, you didn’t hesitate to jump to my rescue and take me to the hospital.”

“Of course I did. How could I not do whatever you want when you smile that goddamn smile of yours. It’s so hard to say no to you, you’re like a puppy.”

Seungwoo pouts, “hey I’m not a puppy.”

“Yes you are. An oversized puppy with big fluffy ears who doesn’t know went to stop licking everything.”

“Seungsik!”

He laughs as Seungwoo blushes. “Actually speaking of licking, I can’t believe you gave me blue balls.”

“Hey! I thought you were dying! What was I supposed to do, keep fucking you?”

“Yes!”

“You’re unbelievable.”

Seungwoo giggles. “I love you.”

**+1**

After the Sejun-proclaimed _Sexy Knife Incident_ (Why do they tell him anything?), the rest of their week goes by quickly, both injury and intercourse free. Mostly because both men were too preoccupied with work to have the time to do anything other than eat dinner and sit down and talk for a few moments before falling asleep.

It wasn’t until the weekend had finally come around again that Seungsik brought up the idea that had been lingering in the back of his head for the last few days.

“Seungwoo.” Seungsik calls while they’re leaning against each other on the couch, watching some American film Byungchan recommended to them.

“Hm?” Seungwoo’s actually watching the movie but Seungsik stopped paying attention minutes into the film because he was too lazy to grab his glasses from the bedroom and quickly got tired of squinting to read the subtitles.

“Hyung,” Seungsik tries again moving his hand to rest on Seungwoo’s thigh. 

This time, Seungwoo does turn his head to look at him, hand falling from his mouth as he shoves another fistful of popcorn between his teeth. “What’s up?”

“I’m bored.” Seungsik leans in closer, hands moving further up Seungwoo’s legs.

“You don’t like the movie?” He pouts. “I thought it was pretty good so far.”

And oh, Seungsik can’t believe how obviously cute his boyfriend is.

“No, I mean, don’t you want to do something else?”

“Like what?”

Seungsik has to stop himself from sighing. “Like me.”

“What? Oh _.”_

And Seungsik giggles, taking the opportunity to lock his hands together behind Seungwoo’s neck. “Kiss me.”

So Seungwoo kisses him, easily forgetting the movie and letting it fade into background noise as he grips Seungsik’s waist harder. They make out for a few minutes until Seungsik breaks away first to let them catch their breath.

“Hyung,” he whispers. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

Seungsik nods enthusiastically. “I’ll be right back.”

He disappears into their bedroom and Seungwoo is left alone on the couch. He uses the time to grab the remote from the coffee table and turn off the TV, then moves his half-eaten popcorn bowl to one of the couch’s end tables. The rest of the room is pretty tidy and he has nothing to do but sit back back down, chewing on his lip as he waits for his boyfriend to return.

Seungsik takes more than a couple minutes and Seungwoo almost falls asleep because of how quiet it is, but he quickly snaps back to reality when he hears Seungsik yell out.

“Close your eyes!”

“What!”

“Just do it!”

Seungwoo sighs, but complies anyway, shutting his eyes tightly with a scrunched face and a palm over each one.

He hears their bedroom door open and shut followed by Seungsik’s tiny footsteps which get louder as he comes closer.

Seungsik is in front of him now and Seungwo can feel his breath when he shouts _keep them closed!_ as he takes Seungwoo’s arms away from his face to wrap around his own waist. He feels something soft brush against his hands and Seungsik maneuvers him into whatever position he wants.

“Okay open them!”

Seungwoo breathes, then opens his eyes. All he sees is Seungsik. Seungsik just inches away from him with his soft hair and soft smile. Seungwoo returns the grin. “What’s the surprise?”

Seungsik looks down at himself and Seungwoo follows his gaze, all the way from his pretty face down to his waist. And it’s then that Seungwoo finally realizes Seungsik is not in the same outfit as before. Instead, he’s wearing one of Seungwoo’s shirts. It’s a dark navy blue with long sleeves that Seungwoo probably bought years ago but still fits him perfectly. But on Seungsik, it’s much looser, and practically falling off his shoulders anytime he makes any slight movement with his arms.

Seungwoo can’t help but think how tiny and adorable he looks.

As his eyes trail down the long expanse of the shirt all the way down to hem, he sees how the fabric covers all but an inch or two of Seungsik’s shorts. He must have changed those too because Seungwoo could have sworn he was wearing sweatpants before. (Or maybe not because Seungwoo can’t quite remember at this point.)

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Seungwoo notes, still staring at the way it hugs his small frame.

“I am.”

Seungwoo licks his lips, then snakes a hand under the fabric to grip at Seungsik’s side, the skin warm against his palm. The shirt rides up with it and it’s then that Seungwoo sees Seungsik isn’t wearing shorts. He’s wearing a skirt.

A black one with loose pleats that go all the way around. It’s short too, falls just midway of Seungsik’s thighs, and Seungwoo just keeps staring.

“You’re wearing a skirt,” he states as well.

Seungsik nods. “I bought it just for you.”

“For me?”

“Of course. You like it, right, hyung?”

“I…” Seungwoo starts off on a shaky breath. “I do, Sikie, I love it. You look so cute.”

He preens. “There’s one more thing.”

Seungwoo’s mouth forms a silent _oh?_

“Ta-da!” Seungsik beams, finally holding out his hands from where they were hiding behind his back to reveal a small headband with puppy ears attached. In the other hand, he’s holding a red collar patterned with little hearts and a little bell adorned to the front. It jingles when he shakes it slightly to show Seungwoo. “Isn’t it cute?”

Seungwoo’s lips part in shock and he kind of just stares at the younger for a few seconds before actually remembering to speak.

“Sikie…”

“It’s not too much is it? I was scared that—”

Seungwoo leans down and kisses him abruptly. “It’s perfect, you’re perfect.”

Seungsik shines even bright, if that’s possible, and takes a moment to secure the headband onto his fluffy hair. He hands the collar to Seungwoo, “help me with this?”

Seungwoo accepts it and fastens the band around Seungsik's neck with ease. The bell tingles when he tilts his head. “How do I look?”

“Pretty,” is all Seungwoo can say before he’s grabbing Seungsik once more and throwing him onto the couch. He lands on top, pinning Seungsik down and nuzzles into his neck, then teeth grazing the shell of his ear. “My pretty baby.”

Seungsik moans, and then sighs as Seungwoo starts licking and biting all around the expanse of his neck traveling down to his chest. It’s easy to push away the loose material of his shirt and Seungsik almost laughs at how rough Seungwoo is when he pulls it further to reveal more skin.

Seungwoo’s mouth is warm against his neck and his dick begins to ache painfully as his boyfriend continues to kiss and break his soft skin. “Hyung.”

Seungwoo pulls off, sitting up on Seungsik. The reddish purple marks already starting to form on Seungsik’s complexion. It’s hard for Seungwoo to miss the obvious tent in his boyfriend’s skirt. He laughs.

“Baby~ So hard already? We only just started.” He teases and Seungsik starts whimpering easily. “Guess you’re just a dumb needy puppy, huh? It’s okay, hyung’ll take care of you baby.”

Seungwoo quickly slides off his sweats and boxers, but leaves on his shirt. Seungsik stays fully dressed, he’s not wearing anything under his skirt anyways, and it’s easy enough for Seungwoo to grab his waist and push away the fabric for complete access.

He does exactly that, exposing Seungsik to him completely when he lifts the skirt and the latter starts whining in embarrassing shifting his legs together. “Hyung.”

“What’s the matter, baby?” He doesn’t hesitate to wrap a hand around Seungsik’s cock, eliciting a very high pitched moan from the man. “Are you shy all of sudden? I thought you wanted me to see you like this. You were so excited to show me just a minute ago, weren’t you? Don’t be shy, baby.”

Seungsik buries his head into the couch. “‘S embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? Do you want me to stop?” He removes all contact between him and Seungsik, quickly pulling his hands away.

“Hyung,” he whines, tossing himself around. “Please.”

“Please what, baby?”

If Seungsik weren’t so painfully hard and in need of getting off, he’d probably feel somewhat ashamed of how quick he is to give in and beg Seungwoo. “Please, hyung, please fuck me. I’ll be a good puppy, I promise! Please, please don’t I deserve it? Please touch me.”

The words fall from his lips so easily and he doesn’t stop until he sounds like he’s crying and Seungwoo decides to stop torturing him. “Shh baby, don’t cry. I’ll take care of you. Thank you for being such a good puppy, my best boy.”

And something about the words make Seungsik want to cry even more. He does just that when Seungwoo’s hands finally return to his cock, this time one traveling lower until he reaches Seungsik’s hole. He circles the rim gently with a lube slicked hand before abruptly pushing a finger, Seungsik crying out at the pain which quickly goes away as Seungwoo starts to work him open.

He stretches him out with three fingers and Seungsik’s legs start to shake, crying out with each thrust of Seungwoo’s long fingers in and out of him. God he loves Seungwoo’s fingers.

“You’re doing so well,” Seungwoo coos. “So good for me, baby.”

“Hyung, I’m ready, please fuck me. Now, please.”

Seungsik starts squirming again when Seungwoo pulls his fingers out, ripping open a condom and rolling it onto his cock with a moan he’s less than proud of. He covers himself with lube before taking the bottle and slicking up Seungsik’s hole even more.

He whimpers at the coldness.

“Sorry, baby.”

When Seungwoo finally pushes in, painfully slow until his hips are flush against Seungsik’s ass, they both sigh out in pleasure and Seungsik is quick to beg Seungwoo to move.

And how can Seungwoo say no to his puppy.

He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in and repeats the action until the slide becomes easier and Seungsik is crying out as he fills him up again and again.

And god Seungsik just feels so _full_ he wants to start sobbing, but he can barely think and settles on letting out little moans of ‘ _ah_ _hyung hyungie please’_ and _‘more more more hyung.’_

He sounds so pretty, looks pretty too. His skirt bouncing with every thrust he makes. Seungwoo tells him that.

“My baby’s so loud,” he coos. “Crying so pretty all for me. You look so pretty baby. My pretty puppy.”

“Yours,” Seungsik manages to chokes out on a whine, “all yours.”

“All mine,” Seungwoo repeats, and he quickens his pace ramming into Seungsik almost violently fast. The bell on his collar shakes loudly, jingling as Seungsik lets his body be used.

Seungwoo doesn’t realize how rough he’s being actually, until the couch starts shifting from its spot, successfully bumping into the end table hard enough that the popcorn ends up falling off.

The noise distracts them for a moment but they ultimately forget about it. Seungsik’s giggle is all the attention they pay it.

Seungwoo’s hands leave where he’s gripping the couch to reach down and wrap around Seungsik’s length. He strokes him quickly, trying to match the pace of his hips.

“Hyung,” he whines, he can barely speak. He shakes, whimpers falling from his mouth as he feels himself reach the edge. “Hyung, I, I’m— _ah._ ”

Words are hard.

“It’s okay, baby.” He reaches a hand up to Seungsik’s face. “Cum for me, baby.”

It only takes a few more strokes and Seungsik is seeing stars behind his eyes, cumming all over himself and Seungwoo’s hand in white stripes.

“ _Ah_ hyung,” his thighs feel like they’re going to give out, and they practically do as he lets himself relax onto the couch completely. “Seungwoo, _hyung_ , baby.”

He babbling still and Seungwoo shushes. “It’s okay, baby, tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Seungsik nods, wrapping his arms back around Seungwoo’s neck and spreading his legs impossibly further.

Seungwoo regains his pace, having slowed down after getting Seungsik through his orgasm, and continue fucking into him properly with much encouragement from the younger.

Seungsik feels all too sensitive, but he’s still moaning at the feeling of Seungwoo inside of him, urging the older to harder and faster so he can reach his high.

“Fuck,” Seungwoo gasps, and his hip start to stutter losing their rythmn and he just beginning moving his hips nonsensically, until he can’t anymore and he’s releasing into the condom with a grunt. Seungsik moans at the feeling inside him.

Seungwoo collapses on top of Seungsik. They’re both panting, though Seungwoo is noticeably more audible, still cooling down.

They’re quiet for a moment.

Then Seungsik speaks, “we spilled the popcorn.”

Seungwoo laughs into his shoulder. “Yeah we did. We should probably clean up now.”

“‘m tired.”

“You also made a mess, baby.”

Seungsik whines.

“Aww,” he teases, lifting his face back up to look at Seungsik. “My poor messy puppy, doesn’t know how to clean himself up, does he?”

“Hyung.”

“I’m kidding, baby.” He pinches Seungsik’s cheek.

“‘s embarrassing.”

Seungwoo does manage to get himself up off the couch, Seungsik already complaining about the loss of his human blanket. He comes back quick enough, though, cleaning the drying cum off him and Seungsik then his _poor beautiful sofa._

“So,” Seungsik starts when they’re both cleaned and laying back down. He’s still wearing the outfit. “Did you like the surprise?”

Seungwoo can’t believe he’s asking. He doesn’t even answer, just gives Seungsik a look that says _of course I liked it, are you insane?_

Seungsik giggles, “Okay good, me too. I was afraid you wouldn’t like it.”

“Are you kidding me? How could I dislike seeing you look like that, you looked so tiny, it was so cute.”

“Stop,” he can’t help but smile at the compliments. “But I don’t know, just, nothing else we tried seemed to turn out well, did it?”

“I guess not, but that’s the whole point of trying new things, right? Besides, looks like we finally found something we both like.”

“So you’d wanna do it again?”

He nods against him eagerly, “definitely.”

“I just have one request…”

“Hm?”

“Next time you wear the ears.”

“Hm,” Seungwoo pretends to think. “Only if I get to wear the skirt too.”

“Deal.”

They laugh, and talk, and eventually fall asleep on the couch. Despite how uncomfortable it physically feels, Seungsik still manages to feel extremely comfortable, wrapped in Seungwoo’s arms and eyes fluttering shut with bliss.

  
  
  
  
  


**(+2)**

“Wait,” Sejun frowns. “You slept with Seungwoo and Seungsik-hyung but you said no when I asked you to join me and Byungchan?”

“Oh my god, why did you tell him?”

“Am I not good enough to sleep with?!”

“Now he’s never gonna shut up.”

“Subin!”

  
  
  


**(+3)**

“I am not putting on high heels, Seungwoo!” Seungsik sighs.

“Please?” He makes puppy dog eyes. Seungsik won’t give in so easily this time, though. “They’d look so good with the skirt!”

“If you love them so much, put them on yourself.”

“Oh come on! Sik! Baby!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii did u guys enjoy that ><
> 
> i hope i did the prompt justice! i've never written smut before TT but i had a lot of fun writing this! please let me know what you guys think in the comments!!! i don't have much to say but this troubled me so much wahhh, so i really really hope the end result is good enough!
> 
> also seungsik puppy hehe woof arf !!!! <3 [this](https://assets.petco.com/petco/image/upload/f_auto,q_auto,t_ProductDetail-large/2953948-back-1) is what seungsik's collar looks like but with a bell too (yes it's an actual dog collar)
> 
> [7/29] hello!!!! reveals have just been made n yes it is me, satiricaldepression :D this is my first time writing for victon though so most of u probably don’t know me!!! but u can find me on twitter [@vorekangs](https://twitter.com/vorekangs?s=21) (my main) or [@seungs1ks](https://twitter.com/seungs1ks?s=21) for more victon specific things!
> 
> thank u for all the lovely comments!!! ♡


End file.
